Lore
The first age - Year 0 A long time ago a meteor struck the earth and shattered the land. A large hole in the crust appeared, and soon the surface was covered with lava. but somehow humans survived. The meteor contained a mineral that behaved weirdly, allowing large land masses to levitate and rise up in the air. This mineral is known as Emerald. Most humans were wiped out, but those who managed to flee to the rising land masses survived. At about 5 kilometers above the molten surface the islands now rest. Humans were pushed back far and had to survive. Small towns and tribes were made, but no big city was founded yet. Humans lived in fear of the sodom below. - Year 46 In year 46 after the meteor strike, two tribes came together and founded a big city on the massive continent of Emberland. This city was named 'Davorvall'. The people that lived here became powerful, and mechanical evolution was swift. - Year 98 The first airship was made, and was set out for a search to other islands to colonize. They landed on Velland, and the first colonial settlement was made there. The second age -Year 101 At the dawn of the second age, mass colonisation of the new earth began, hundreds of airships were made and set out. Soon the empire of Emberland became a huge colonial power. With the big colonies around the globe, there needed to be an organisation that would protect them. And so, in the year of 163, the ISF was founded by Redoran Vellandrion. With the new federation and global advancement, humans lived peacefully for the next hundred years. The third age -Year 343 The massive continent of Emberland began to crumble due to the drought. Big parts shattered off and became seperate islands. This was a huge catastrophe for the empire of Emberland because most farms and agricultural sources were located there. The government decided that the remaining food was to be supplied to the capital Davorvall. The southern states were the poorest and had almost no self-sustaining agriculture, so they were furious. -Year 344 A civil war broke loose. The city Davorvall fell to the civil war, and the government had to find another place. With the newly discovered scientific research, Chief-engineer Zachary Fozshire build the floating city of Capitalis, later renamed Capital city after Fozshire's death. The new capital of the Emberland empire was strategically set, ready for war. The peace was restored after the ISF won the civil war in the year 346. The fourth age -Year 349 The south was still angry and hungry for war, they liberated the southern Yvorlands from the empire. They declared they were a new nation: The southern Yvor republic. The Empire's government didn't agree of course. The south had unknowingly made their own fleet and army. The great Yvor war began. The south eventually liberated the whole Yvorland plateau. During this time, the empire of Emberland was desperate for help. -Year 352 The leader of the ISF proposed to take control of the government during the war. The government agreed. The empire's name was removed and the super nation was now controlled by the army. Making it a Military dictatorship. The war waged on and the Yvor republic were getting stronger. -Year 403 After years of war, both parties were tired, and the ISF had no other choice than to sign the declaration of independance. But during this war, the Northern's watch had to be dismissed from the north and stationed in the south to assist the war. -Year 405 A lot of people migrated to the north and settled there. Different cities were founded and almost every island was its own independant nation. The ISF later tried to reclaim the north, but the war cost them too much already. Only Falkland was used as a cross point for both parties. Later on, the islands were united under one alliance: The Odus Alliance. They were no enemies of the ISF, but they kept their distance. The fifth age The Odus alliance decided to come together and form a firm and official nation. They kept the name though.